A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sex aid devices, and more particularly to a therapeutic sex aid adapter for increasing male potency and female enjoyment during sexual intercourse.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Sexual intercourse is generally regarded as being necessary for the normal enjoyment of life and is particularly important in the maintenance of a happy and healthy relationship being married people. It is also generally well known that sexual intercourse provides a healthy combination of stimulation and relaxation, much like jogging or other forms of exercise, that increases fitness and general well being.
Unfortunately, it is also well known that a number of people, because of sexual disfunction or incompatibility, do not enjoy the full benefits of sexual intercourse. For example, some men are incapable of providing the intensity or duration of stimulation necessary to make sexual intercourse enjoyable and satisfying for the female partner. Such enability is generally referred to sexual incompatibility and is a common source of tension between couples. Additionally, some men are unable to attain or maintain an erection, and are thus unable to perform sexual intercourse. The enability to attain or maintain erection is commonly called impotence and the problems associated therewith are obvious and well known.
There have been developed a number of devices for increasing male potency or enhancing general sexual enjoyment. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,629, and 3,626,931, disclose electro mechanical vibrator apparatus for use during sexual intercourse to provide additional stimulation to the female. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,572; 4,206,752; 4,224,933, disclose what may be called passive stimulator devices which are worn by the male and provide additional stimulation to the female. Additionally, the '572 and '933 patents, along with U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,687 disclose devices which restrict blood flow from the penis, thereby to prolong and maintain erections. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,511,572, and 4,022,196, disclose strap-on prosthetic devices which are adapted to provide support to a flaccid penis thereby to enable completely impotent males to perform sexual intercourse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,007, discloses an alternative aid for enabling impotent men to have intercourse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,040 discloses an alternative blood flow restricting device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for increasing sexual enjoyment. A further object of the invention to provide an improved device for increasing male potency. It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved device for enhancing female enjoyment during intercourse.